


Incomprehensible

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Midwife Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve had been a midwife for years and yet he still felt that same rush whenever a baby entered the world. That love, that innocence, that fear. He always felt like an intruder in those precious first moments, where a child meets their mother and fits so perfectly in her arms. Fathers, too, with their eyes glued to their baby and rushing to be by their partner's side to share those blissful minutes of wonder.And when he got to experience it for himself... well.





	Incomprehensible

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Hospital

Every birth was special; every baby born into the world was just as important as the last. Steve had been a midwife for long enough to understand that not every birth was perfect and not every situation happy, but he still loved every one. No matter what had happened or what the future was going to bring, that moment when the child was first placed in their mother’s arms made it all okay.

Steve always felt like an intruder in those moments, but at the same time he could hardly tear his eyes away. Months of pain and stress and work and pain all faded away into nothing but unconditional love.

That child, so innocent and so scared, just terrified of the new world they were suddenly in, found total safety in the arms of their mother, their parents. Nothing could hurt either of them in that moment; a perfect match, a fit so completely right it could never be recreated.

Fathers, too, not ashamed to cry when first shown their new-born, accepting Steve’s congratulations whilst hardly able to tear their eyes away from the screaming bundle of blankets.

Steve could remember most of the births that he’d assisted and kept a tally at home in his diary. He loved it when he recognised the same faces coming in, expanding their families more and more.

Every birth was special, but there was none like this.

It was as if the world had stopped turning, all of the city noise coming through the windows reduced to nothing more than a hushed whisper. Steve’s fingers itched for a sketchpad, though he doubted he’d be able to take his eyes off the sight in front of him for the time it would take to find one.

“Wow.”

Tony huffed a wet laugh, the sound weak and a little broken.

“Yeah,” he agreed as though that single word summed everything up.

“I…” Steve stumbled forward and reached out reverently, touching the very tip of his finger to the very tip of the baby’s nose. Tony laughed again when the child responded by scrunching up his already-wrinkled face and Steve couldn’t have stopped his tears if he’d tried.

“Wow.”

“I already said that,” Steve whispered, one arm snaking around Tony’s waist to hold him close. When Tony leant into his embrace, Steve twisted just enough to press a kiss to his messy hair, squeezing his hips lightly.

“It’s a good word.”

Steve chuckled absentmindedly, now focused once again on the little boy in hi husband’s arms; his little boy. No, _their_ little boy.

Nothing, not watching other people experience this moment for years, nor hearing his parents’ tales of this same feeling could ever have prepared himself for what it would _actually_ feel like. The rush of love. Just a totally incomprehensible wave of adoration from his head to his toes like nothing he had ever felt before, like nothing he could have imagined.

“He’s really ours, isn’t’ he?”

Steve squeezed Tony even closer at that and tilted his head to rest his cheek on Tony’s hair, loving the way that it tickled his skin.

“Yeah, sweetheart. He’s really ours.”

Steve could have lived in that moment forever, but time had to move on. At least he could relive it again and again, with every new family that walked through his doors.

This was easily the best birth he had ever assisted, but now the journey didn’t have to end there. Steve wouldn’t go home tired and weary to write a snippet in his journal and add a tally mark; instead he would go home tired and weary to his husband and his _son._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the ending was rushed, sorry. also wildly out of character? my b
> 
> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
